Amor entre dictadores
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Salazar Slytherin es un hombre arrogante, desafiante y molesto. Rowena Ravenclaw es una mujer inteligente, orgullosa y altanera. Pero de alguna manera son la pareja perfecta, no solo porque se complementan, sino porque todo entre ellos se vuelve especial. Lime.


_**Disclaimer:** personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos.  
_

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa en el Reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al azar" del foro La Madriguera.  
_

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 805._

* * *

 _ **Amor entre dictadores**_

Era tan sencillo sentir la furia bulliendo en su interior que Rowena tuvo que recordarse que era una dama y debía mantener la calma. Lo cual sería muy sencillo si ese caballero fuera, por lo menos, un poco más educado.

Sin embargo mantenía un comportamiento insolente y altivo que lograba sacarla de quicio.

No era necesario nada más que la simple presencia masculina para alterar sus nervios y mandar su lado racional a un baúl en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

¿Era un hombre atractivo? Por supuesto que sí.

¿Era él consciente de esa característica? Definitivamente sí, el muy arrogante.

¿Tenía semejante cualidad algo de influencia en ella? Absolutamente no.

¿Entonces qué era lo que le molestaba? ¡Él, obviamente!

—Es un placer verla, mi Lady —dijo la voz masculina a sus espaldas. Rowena cerró los ojos, negándose a voltear y verlo. Pero como siempre, los buenos modales se impusieron.

—Es una pena que mi opinión no pueda ser la misma, sire —respondió ella, volteando lentamente.

Él esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Estoy seguro de que lo lamenta. —Rowena pensó en responderle con un « _ni se imagina cuánto»_ completamente sarcástico, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Mi padre desea que le haga saber lo muy agradecido que está con usted por ayudarnos en este difícil momento —respondió en cambio.

—No encuentro mejor gesto de buena voluntad que ayudar cuando sea necesario —contestó él —. Y su padre fue muy amable al concederme una cena con su posesión más importante.

Eso la hizo entornar los ojos, al mismo tiempo que la necesidad de decir que ella no es un objeto se instala en su cerebro, aunque consigue retenerla.

Molestar a Salazar no será nada bueno para su familia dadas las circunstancias actuales. El caballero accedió amablemente a darle cobijo a ella y a su pequeña hija, después de haber sido abandonadas por quien iba a cuidarlas. La reputación de Rowena había quedado demasiado maltrecha ante la sociedad, y su padre estaba tan decepcionado por eso que no soportaba verlas en su casa.

Así que las había vendido, prácticamente, al único hombre que se hubo ofrecido a ayudar ante el pedido de auxilio.

Salazar Slytherin siempre tuvo intenciones con Rowena, y aunque ella lo encontraba demasiado arrogante y molesto muchas veces, también sabía admitir que él tenía un efecto en ella. Discutir siempre era gratificante y desafiante, encontrarse en una cena se convertía en una batalla de orgullos y cinismos, y Salazar era tan inteligente como ella misma.

Si ella hacía una pregunta con una respuesta extremadamente difícil de encontrar, Slytherin respondía aburrido; si ella exponía algún nuevo descubrimiento, él la animaba a continuar investigando y le ofrecía nuevas teorías o datos para seguir estudiando.

Sí, ellos tenían diferencias titánicas.

Sí, Rowena se exasperaba ante la mención de ser considerada como una simple mercancía.

Sí, Salazar tenía un carácter violento que a veces le costaba controlar.

Sin embargo son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Rowena lo sabe, por eso se vistió y arregló a conciencia, dispuesta a complacer al hombre que la puso bajo su cuidado y protección, aunque tenga que morderse la lengua para mantenerse a raya. La primer señal de aprobación viene de la mirada color verde del hombre, que la observa sediento. La segunda señal llega a mitad de la cena, cuando una mano pesada y áspera deposita sobre su cuello una caricia tan suave como el tacto de una pluma, erizando la piel femenina. La tercera y definitiva señal viene cuando los labios chocan unos contra otros, las bocas en una batalla por el poder; lenguas, dientes, manos y piel reencontrándose en una misión de exploración. Salazar que está estirado hacia ella, se levanta cortando el beso por un momento, para poder alzarla en sus brazos y retomar la tarea, mientras va caminando hacia los aposentos.

Al llegar la deposita en la cama y se desabotona la túnica toscamente. Rowena no se altera, sabe que él es así, apresurado y bruto. No es la primera vez que una cena termina de ese modo.

Ella se desarma la trenza con agilidad, y es él quien se encarga de apartar su vestido, abriéndolo a la mitad de un tirón. Rowena piensa brevemente en reprochar, pero la idea desaparece de su mente cuando Salazar empieza a repartir besos en la piel expuesta. Poco después, cuando ambos están jadeando completamente unidos en cuerpo y alma moviéndose al compás, ella decide agradecerle a su padre por haber escogido la única opción que es perfecta para ella.

Después de todo a ella le gusta imponer, y a Salazar también. Ella es arrogante y dominadora, y él también. Ella es inteligente y él también.

Lo que los une no es solamente la compatibilidad de caracteres, ni la pasión que despiertan el uno en el otro.

Lo de ellos es mucho más.

* * *

 _Hace tiempo que quiero escribir sobre Rowena y Salazar, y de hecho, este fic lleva mucho tiempo en el tintero esperando a ser terminado. Este reto me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque fue difícil hacer que todo cerrara en solo 805 palabras._

 _Por fin encontré la manera de escribir de Slytherin y Ravenclaw y así juntar mis casas preferidas en algo xD._

 _Espero que esto les guste, es mi primer intento con los fundadores como pareja y no como los grandes magos que fundaron Hogwarts, así que si notan algo raro, ya saben._

 _Y por cierto, no sigo mucho el cannon porque no lo conozco, para ser sincera. Todo el entorno salió de mi loca cabeza._

 _Besos, Ceci._


End file.
